


# Supernatural Hash Tags #

by islashlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/pseuds/islashlove
Summary: A poem to our boys, their characters and the love we have for the family they made.





	# Supernatural Hash Tags #

# Supernatural Hash Tags #

You are the kings of the Hash tag world.  
We follow every single word.  
Four simple lines that cross each other.  
A simple symbol that unites sisters and brothers.

#SPNFamily  
You walk on stage and the crowd goes wild.  
You're our family is the united call.   
Don't you know  
We've watched you grow  
From boys to men.  
We've watched you laugh  
And watched you cry.  
We've watched you live  
And we've watched you die.  
#SPNFamily

#TeamFreeWill  
You taught us that we have free will,  
That we didn't need to follow the drill.  
We can be our own solid rock.  
We don't need to follow the flock,  
That we have a choice,  
And we have a voice.  
To speak up now and make a stand,  
For all of our fellow man.  
#TeamFreeWill

#FamilyDontEndWithBlood  
You taught us all  
To stand up tall,  
To unite  
In a common fight.  
That no matter who we are,  
Whether it be near or far,  
We just need to believe  
That we are all just one family.  
#FamilyDontEndWithBlood

#AlwaysKeepFighting  
You stand up there,  
Like you have no care.  
No worries in your lives,  
But that is just lies.  
I'm sure your kids have a cry,  
When you go to work and say goodbye.  
The stress that you must feel,  
Must be double and be unreal.  
But the fans are behind you all,  
Always keep fighting is the call.  
#AlwaysKeepFighting

#ImWithYouTilTheEndOfTheLine  
'Til Dean cries no more,  
And Castiel's wings are once more full.  
'Til Sam closes that last book,  
And Crowley's demons are on the hook.  
'Til we see those last credits roll.  
Then after all the tears do fall,  
We will watch all the reruns,  
All the deaths, heartbreaks and all.  
#ImWithYouTillTheEndOfTheLine


End file.
